


makes the flame burn good

by scoutishere



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, anyway yell about magcretia with me, deck of the starblaster... these crazy kids........, lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutishere/pseuds/scoutishere
Summary: Lucretia hadn’t meant to get so high.It’s late at night on the Starblaster deck, and there are 4 moons and so many stars on Cycle 26. Lucretia lays down on some deck pillows and against the hard wood on the familiar deck. She looks up at the stars when she can, but her vision is spinning, too, and it makes her dizzy and a little sick. To bring her back, she tries to list the things around her that she knows are true and ground her: the hard floor beneath her, the pillow propping her head up, and the warmth of Magnus’ arm next to her.Actually, on second thought, the feeling of Magnus’ arm near her own arm makes the hair on said body part rise up in goosebumps, sending her body shivering. Magnus. Magnus.Or, feelings are hard to hide when you're stoned with your best friend.





	makes the flame burn good

Lucretia hadn’t meant to get so high. 

It’s late at night on the Starblaster deck, and there are 4 moons and so many stars on Cycle 26. Lucretia lays down on some deck pillows and against the hard wood on the familiar deck. She looks up at the stars when she can, but her vision is spinning, too, and it makes her dizzy and a little sick. To bring her back, she tries to list the things around her that she knows are true and ground her: the hard floor beneath her, the pillow propping her head up, and the warmth of Magnus’ arm next to her. 

Actually, on second thought, the feeling of Magnus’ arm near her own arm makes the hair on said body part rise up in goosebumps, sending her body shivering. Magnus. Magnus. 

She sneaks a glance at him from the corner of her red-tinted eyes, and he’s watching her. She immediately blushes and looks away, but she can hear him giggling. She blindly moves her hand towards him to smack him and get him to stop laughing at her. 

She gets a little “ow!” from him in response, because he likes to humor her, because she didn’t hit hard and even if she did, Magnus is like a bag of bricks in his structure. She looks towards him, faces him, for the first time in a little while, and takes in the sight in front of her. Gods, he’s annoyingly attractive, she thinks for the eightieth time, her eyes moving over his reddish hair, the sideburns smattering into a beard that is just a little patchy from his youngness. He’s older than her, but most of the time she feels older than him, due to their natures - but she loves his to death. 

Magnus’ face is flushed in the pale moonlight, and his eyes are sparkling, if a little red. He’s smiling a little dumbstruck at her, like he’s just woken up. Slyly, she flicks her hand and sends a mage hand to float and bring their weed stash towards her hands without her having to get up. Magnus gasps a little over-exaggeratedly and covers his mouth with his hand, exclaiming “Lucretia!” and she rolls her eyes, taking some of the substance and grinding it before retrieving a wrap for a cigar from her bag. She inhales to steady herself and takes a sip of water before carefully piling the weed into the cigar wrap, licking the edges and sealing it into a blunt. As she does, her fingers careful and tongue diligent, Magnus watches her. She can feel his eyes burn into her. It makes her feel like she’s on fire. 

Retrieving her lighter, she creates real fire, first sealing and drying the blunt, ensuring it’s ready to be smoked, before lighting the end, and inhaling as she does so. She doesn’t smoke so often as say, Lup, and definitely not as much as Merle, but she does occasionally, especially for anxiety. It doesn’t hurt that many worlds have a similar plant to marijuana or their own flowers/plants/natural substances that bring mellowing, non-dangerous highs, and their ship is rarely without what Merle would call “natural remedies,” scientifically tested by Barry and Davenport to ensure they are safe to consume, and then recreationally tested by whomever on the ship felt like being stoned. 

But what Lucretia is smoking tonight is good ol’ bud, and as she passes the blunt to Magnus, she coughs a bit on her exhale. He smirks at her, before taking a huge inhale, and subsequently making himself cough violently. She can’t help but laugh at him. So eager to show off, so eager to please. 

Wordlessly, she conjures a little music, because she likes to listen to music when she smokes. Habit. But it’s nice, and she plays a little folksy alternative band that she had recorded from one of the earlier cycles’ civilization. She sways because she can, and because she feels really loopy and light. Everything seems like it’s floating or melting, and she can’t stop smiling. 

Because the night is beautiful, and Magnus exhales smoothly when he does it for the second time, the smoke escaping his lips and floating into the midnight air. It’s a little cold out, not chilly but a bit uncomfortable, and just now realizing that, she shivers. Magnus’ eyes widen a little bit, and he gestures to the door to the Starblaster vaguely. She wonders for a moment what time it is. Checking her wrist, her watch isn’t on. She can’t remember why, and shrugs it off. “Wanna go inside? You look cold.” 

“You too wussy to finish this with me and you’re making up excuses?” Lucretia teases, and Magnus’ eyebrows furrow. She grins. She could do this all night. 

Magnus sighs a bit dramatically. “Lucy. You don’t have to finish, we can go to bed.” 

She tenses for a moment, remembering that she should check her footing and tread lightly. She… likes, Magnus, for lack of better words, but it isn’t something she can pursue, because that would be ridiculous given the nature of their working relationship, but she doesn’t want him to leave. She doesn’t want him to go inside, and for her to go inside, and for them to go to their separate rooms. She wants to live in this moment as long as she can. 

“Finish this blunt with me. Don’t go inside. I’m not going inside,” she stammers, looking up at him, and he looks into the distance for a second, obviously thinking about it, and then slumps down, accepting. 

“Okay, Luce,” he says, shrugging, and he takes the blunt from her. She smiles at him. He blows smoke rings in the air, trying to show off for her, and she laughs at him, shaking her head. 

“Where’d you learn that?” 

Magnus shakes his head, taking another hit and then exhaling. Lucretia can’t help that her eyes linger on his lips. “I, uh, Merle showed me how. He’s a gross one. But he knows so many smoke tricks.” 

She laughs again, and Magnus beams at her like her laughter is the best thing he’s ever heard. She wonders if he can tell when she blushes, but she hopes not, because she tends to do it a lot around him. When their hands touch as they exchange the blunt and the lighter. Their arms brushing against each other, his rough hands brushing her own. Even when he says anything remotely complementary, she can feel her face heat up. She can’t help it. It’s like she’s a teenager again, every time, with Magnus. He makes her feel so much different than she’s ever felt, and it’s exhilarating. 

She takes the lit blunt from his fingers and takes a puff of it, inhaling smoothly and then gesturing to show Magnus that she can, too, exhale smoke rings. He laughs, a little unbelievably, as she does a little bow. He claps for her, politely. “And where did you learn that, Lucy? From Merle too?” 

Lucretia shakes her head, smiling a little embarrassedly. “No, I just taught myself.” 

He definitely laughs a little at that, and then continues to laugh, eventually falling over, closer to her. He’s so stoned that he is falling over, she thinks, and then puts the blunt out on the surface next to her. She would save it for another day, Magnus is pretty greened out. 

He’s still laughing on the floor as she puts her things away in her bag, and as she lays a hand on his shoulder, he jerks his head up, his eyes connecting with hers. He stops laughing then, and she doesn’t move her hand, just guides him closer to her. They’re very close now. Lucretia can’t think straight, because Magnus is in front of her, inches away, and she can see all the freckles dotting his face from days in the sun, the scar that haunts his forehead. She can see his lips up close: pink, but a bit dry, and she watches as his tongue runs over his bottom lip. They’re a bit white hot, and for a minute, Lucretia is afraid, doubting herself, before Magnus leans forward, crashing their lips together in a haze. 

It’s messy, but Lucretia makes sure it’s gentle, and she kisses back, wanting this just as much as Magnus does, but they’re both high and it’s a bit hard to kiss well. Mostly Lucretia just wants to touch him: her arms loop around his neck and she tugs him down, falling backwards and pulling him over her. They land in a heap on the floor, making Lucretia gasp a bit, but Magnus catches himself before he hurts her, and laughs this booming laugh that Lucretia swears she can feel rumble in her own chest. It makes her feel lovesick, like a little girl. 

Lucretia looks up at him again, and sees his face is flushed this wonderful shade of pink, one that tickles his ears as well. She thinks she wants to kiss him all over his face, and makes grabby hands at him. He slumps down next to her, allowing her to pull him towards her for another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter than the first, ending much quicker than Magnus would have liked. Lucretia, however, likes to tease, and her hands search for the hem of Magnus’ t-shirt, pulling it up. He seems to hesitate, but only for a moment before he helps her to take it over his head and throw it next to them on the deck.

Taking a moment to look at the man before her, Lucretia marvels at Magnus, and he grins a little sheepishly under her heady gaze. She can’t help it, Magnus looks good; his rich brown skin is soft and betrays muscles earned from hard days working, protecting, crafting. His biceps are especially toned and make Lucretia’s mouth feel a little dry, finding their water with her hands to take a long sip. “Thirsty?” Magnus jokes, and she rolls her eyes at him again, pulling him forward to connect their lips in a kiss that steals his words and breath away. 

Given new space, Lucretia works downwards, connecting her lips to Magnus’ neck and sucking, making him sigh and moan, his deep voice emitting noises that made her ache between her legs. She can feel him hard against her leg, can feel the weight straining against his sweatpants. It makes her smirk a little, feeling more daring than usual, and as she bites a space on his neck, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin, she gently brings her knee up, grinding against Magnus’ erection through their clothing. He yelps, then, and Lucretia’s heart races with the absolute control she has over Magnus in that moment, the ability to have him as putty in her hands. It makes her legs feel weak, but she grinds up against him again, just to hear that cute little noise again. Feeling amazed, she listens to him squeak again, tensing in her arms, and she hums appreciatively. 

Leaning in close, she nips at Magnus’ ear, before whispering, “I love to hear you, Maggie,” and he shivers. She may be imagining it, but she thinks she can feel his dick twitch against her leg. 

“Th-thank you, Luce,” he gets out, but he is strained, and it is through his teeth. She can read him like a book, can tell that he is trying not to moan at the pressure she has against his cock. 

Cautiously, she withdraws her knees, bringing them away from him, and she watches his face visibly react before she brings her hands to his cock through his sweatpants, clutching the material and making him moan with the pressure and heat and shape of her hands. As she is doing it, she realizes how dumb she feels, like a curious scientist thrust into a sexual situation, and in her intoxication she just wants to touch, try, feel. She isn’t concerned of the consequences at all. She’s just got to find out. 

None of these thoughts matter to high Lucretia, though, as her hands ghost over Magnus’ happy trail and clutch the edges of his boxers. They’re still outside on the Starblaster deck, and it’s very late -- nobody is around. She connects eyes with Magnus and he looks at her, a little skeptical. She goes for second-best, reaching her hand into Magnus’ loose sweatpants and wrapping her hand around his cock. 

He moans, a loud, crude one, as her hand connects with his skin, a gentle but tight grip giving him the only real relief he has had tonight, and his motions urge her on for more. She repositions herself, pulling down his pants just enough to pull him out and stroke him for real, spitting on her hand to allow it to go smoother. Magnus’ face is red and he keeps letting out these ah- ah- ah- sounds that are driving Lucretia crazy with want, and her other hand slips under her skirt, and she grinds down on the heel of her hand roughly. It feels good, and she moans at it, feeling like there is electricity in her veins as she jacks off Magnus Burnsides. 

His hips are coming up from the pillow that Lucretia had placed beneath him, canting forward to her touch, and she thinks he looks beautiful as sweat gathers on his forehead, making his eyes dark and his touch damp. He’s panting, hard, and he connects eyes with Lucretia, his cock twitching in her hands. She feels breathless with want to please, and want, want, want. “Magnus, I want you to come for me. Come for me, baby,” she whispers against his skin, and it’s al it takes, his hips stuttering through her grip as he cums on her hand and his stomach, moaning ‘Lucy’. It’s the dirtiest way Lucretia has ever heard her name before. She loves it. 

As Magnus pants, coming down from the waves of pleasure that echo through his body, he becomes more lucid, realizing that he just came and did not get Lucretia off. While his vision starts to clear, he can see that Lucretia is casting a spell to clean up the both of them, and in a moment the cum coating both of their skin is gone, and he pulls up his sweatpants. Almost immediately, he dives forward, kissing her neck and thanking her earnestly and sweetly. His lips move in gentle, fast ways against her jaw and earlobe, making everything in her tingle. Magnus’ big, practiced hands come to play with the back of her dress, the zipper, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She hesitates, for a moment. “Magnus, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. If you want to just go in for the night that would be okay.” 

He shakes his head at her, as if she has said something unbelievable. “Lucy, I want to, so much. I want to make you feel so good. Please let me.” 

“Okay,” she agrees, and his hand settles on the zipper, pulling it down and loosening the dress’ tightness on her skin. She pulls it over her head, and she now sits with a plain, pale-blue set of underwear and a soft-looking, worn bra. She feels a little silly, as it has been so long since she has been intimate with someone, and this is Magnus, but she supposes that he wants this, and he obviously does as he dives forward, his mouth connecting with her collarbones as he sucks and licks his way over her neck and chest. “You are so beautiful,” he mouthes against her skin, and she sighs, her hands coming back to undo the clasp of her bra. She shrugs the uncomfortable garment off, tossing it aside, and Magnus looks in awe at her, his eyes wide. She giggles a bit, feeling stared-at, but Magnus is just as dumb as she felt earlier, and he wants to touch just as much, his hands coming up to cup at her breasts, his fingers kneading over her nipples. They harden with his slight but rough touch, and it sends goosebumps all over her arms and legs, a shiver racking her body and making her legs tense. 

Another of his hands comes down, searching between her legs, and two of his fingers feel her over her panties, and she realizes that the fabric is wet with her slick, feels a bit embarrassed. But Magnus is more than enthusiastic, helping her take the underwear off before repositioning himself between her legs. He kisses everywhere he can: the crook of her arm, both of her breasts (and nips at one, too), the softness of her belly, her love handles, the swell of her pubic bone, the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. By the time he’s there she’s throbbing, waiting for the much-needed touch, and her hips cant forward when he licks her, hard and long, his tongue gathering the wetness that had accumulated, and he licks again, from her perineum to her clit, lingering at the end and rubbing the flat of his tongue over her folds. She groans at that, pushing her hips up to meet his tongue, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. This is good. Oh gods, this is good. 

And it’s like she pictured it, but different; Magnus’ facial hair and sideburns tickle her inner thighs and it’s a bit scruffier than she pictured it, but he is foolhardy in his motions all the same, so ready and so eager to please as he is in everything. It makes her smile before the air is knocked out of her as Magnus inserts two fingers into her wet entrance and crooks them almost immediately, making her yelp with pleasure and the slight burn. She looks up at his face and finds him smirking, and thinks about hitting him before another particularly deep lick makes her sigh out his name. 

In the end, what does it for her is looking down at Magnus, his eyes half-lidded, his tongue against her folds as he fucked her with his fingers, all the while looking up at her, attentive, waiting, loving. It makes her cum to see him like that below her, her back arching and crying out as Magnus strokes his fingers inside of her through it, continuing to lick her labia as she rides out the shocks of her orgasm. When she finally slumps against him, totally wrecked, he removes his fingers, wiping them on his sweatpants. 

They stay there for a bit, after Lucretia puts her clothes back on, just lingering in the comfortable space they’ve created. It’s a neutral one, the Starblaster deck, one that they’ve been coming to for years now. Lucretia doubts that will change. Of course, tonight changes a lot of things, but this space is theirs.

Lucretia wakes up in her bed the next morning in a big t-shirt, and was not exactly sure how she got there, but she suspects it had to do with her passing out on the Starblaster deck the previous night. She knows she slept alone, though; her bed is only big enough for one person, and she wasn’t conscious to cast a spell to make it bigger to accomadate him. Her head hurts a bit from dehydration, but when she looks over at the bedstand next to her, she sees a glass of water there, with a note pinned under it. 

<3  
-M

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fic nobody wanted me to write but i really wanted to write because i am helpless for stolen century era magcretia like.... theyre just kids in love i....
> 
> pls leave a comment if you liked and feel cool and nice
> 
> find me on tumblr @barrytaz yell with me about characters <3


End file.
